Slightly Changed Destinies
by Fire Huntress
Summary: Just read it. All edited. **Chapter Twelve Uploaded**
1. Chapter One

"Have either of you seen Liz?" Max asked Maria and Alex, who were   
sitting at the counter at the Crashdown.  
  
"Yeah. She went someplace. Told us not to tell you where." Alex   
answered him shortly. Alex was still upset by this whole destiny thing   
and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.   
  
"Thanks anyway." Max answered, deciding that he wasn't going to get   
anything from Alex.  
  
He was about to leave when Liz walked into the Crashdown from upstairs,  
carrying a large cardboard box. "Liz, can I talk to you?" Max asked,   
looking around. He was the only one of their 'group' in the Crashdown.   
  
"Can't, busy. Maybe tomorrow." She said, occupied with what she knew   
was in the box. Her mother had given it to her yesterday, her 17th   
birthday. Nancy Parker had suggested that Liz go to the desert before   
she opened it. That alone confused her and she was about to figure out   
what was in it.  
  
"It's important." Max added, knowing that, like Alex, she was trying   
to avoid them.   
  
"Max, I already told you I'm busy. Talk to me tomorrow." Liz said   
harshly.   
  
"Fine. Tomorrow then." He said before walking out.   
  
Liz followed him, getting into her mother's car. She drove to the   
desert, got out of the car and walked the rest of the way, until she   
was sure that no one else would be around and she opened the box.  
  
She rooted around, looking for something recognizable. She finally came  
to a palm-sized green stone with odd markings on it. It was the same   
type stone that Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess used to talk to Max and   
Isabel's parents. 'What's it doing in here?' She asked herself.   
  
Liz remembers back to how they got the stones to work and she followed   
suit. She concentrated on it, and was rewarded with the stone rising up  
so that it was 5 inches above her palm. A few seconds later in a blue   
haze type thing, two figures stand there.  
  
Liz gasped at this. She didn't know these people, but something about   
them seemed oddly familiar, and comforting.  
  
"Adelle. I'm you mother Miranda and this is your father James." The   
woman said, generally translating their names into what it would be on   
Earth.  
  
Liz's eyes widened. "Hu.......Huh?" She said. "Uh......I'm not...  
..Adelle.."  
  
"Yes you are." Miranda answered. "You were sent to Earth a long time   
ago. I personally 'directed' Nancy Parker to the area where you   
landed."  
  
  
Liz shook her head. "N........No..........You're wrong. Nancy Parker   
is my mother..........I'm not...........I never......landed."  
  
"Whether you believe it or not, the only person that can activate this   
particular stone is Adelle, or would you rather be called Elizabeth?"   
James asked, finally stepping forward so he was more in view.  
  
Liz could feel tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"We told your parents not to give you the package until you turned 17,   
so I want to say Happy Birthday. Have you found the others like you   
yet?" He asked.  
  
Liz tried to speak but couldn't. She simply gave a small nod.  
  
"And your sister, how is she?" Miranda asked eagerly. That hadn't even   
been sure that Liz's transport would work. She was the first person to   
have been cloned from their planet.  
  
"M......My sister?" Liz asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, your sister. Ava?" James said, wondering why she didn't remember   
her sister.  
  
Liz gasped. "A.....Ava?"   
  
"So you know her then. How is she doing?" Miranda asked, not noticing   
the odd look on Liz's face.  
  
"N........No.........She........Tess can't be my sister." Liz said   
softly.  
  
"Ava was 4 years younger than you were, that was, until you were   
killed. That's why we chose you to be cloned, so you could still live."  
Miranda said optimistically.  
  
"Killed?" Liz asked. This wasn't good, not at all.  
  
"That's a long story. You will have to discuss this with your sister.   
She has the answers." James said.  
  
Max stopped the jeep and got out, followed by Isabel, Michael and Tess.  
They walked for a little while before they got to the pod chamber.   
  
"Max, do you see the light up there?" Tess asked, pointing.  
  
Max started walking, and he saw shapes start to form. One was obviously  
Liz, and the others were surrounded in a blue haze. "Liz!" He called   
out, continuing to walk towards her.  
  
Liz was concentrating on her parents to hear Max. "What do you mean   
she'll know?" Liz asked desperately. "Did........Did she kill me?"   
  
"No. But she knows who does. You'll figure it out." Miranda answered.   
  
Max rushed up to the area where Liz was. 'What did this mean? Liz, an   
alien? She couldn't be, wouldn't we have known?' "Liz!" He called out   
again, louder this time.  
  
Liz heard Max. She turned to him, and gasped, dropping the stone.   
"M...Max?"  
  
Miranda and James disappeared when Liz dropped the stone.  
  
"What was that?" He asked. Isabel, Michael and Tess finally caught up   
with him.  
  
"What's going on Max?" Isabel asked.  
  
Max ignored Isabel and waited for Liz to answer him.  
  
Liz looked at them. Her eyes landed on Tess. Tess. Ava. Her sister.  
She wiped her cheeks. "I gotta go." She said. She grabbed the stone   
and put it back in the box. She got up and started walking to her car.  
  
Max rushed behind her and grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the box.  
"What was that?" He asked. His day was just getting worse.  
  
"It was nothing. Now if you don't mind letting go of me..." She said,   
yanking her arm back and picked up the box.  
  
"Sorry. I saw you talking to two figures that were covered in a blue   
haze, like... Wait, are you an alien?" He asked, suddenly realizing   
something.  
  
"No." Liz said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. She couldn't be   
dealing with all of this at once. She still couldn't get over the fact   
that she was Tess' sister. That was just a little too weird for her.  
  
"Liz, why won't you talk to me?" Max asked. Of course he was desperate,  
and frustrated even more so. "If it has anything to do with us you have  
to tell me."  
  
"When are you going to realize that the whole universe doesn't revolve   
around you, Max? Now I'm going to leave and you're going to let me."   
Liz said, vehemently. "Good bye." She said as she got in the car. She   
drove off quickly, not looking back.   
  
Isabel looked at Max. "What was that about?" She asked.  
  
"You remember the one time we talked to our parents?" He asked and she   
nodded. "Well, that's what it looked like she was doing. I even saw the  
stone she picked up off the ground. It wasn't blue but it had the same   
type of markings one it."  
  
"But she isn't one of us, is she?" Michael asked, finally adding to the  
conversation.  
  
"I don't know. She stonewalled me. That usually means that she knows   
stuff and she isn't telling." Max replied, looking glum. Like he said,   
this wasn't his day 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
Liz pulled into the parking lot, braking suddenly. She got out of the   
car and rushed into the Crashdown.  
  
"Hey Liz wh-"  
  
"Mom, we gotta talk." Liz said, stomping upstairs. She resisted the   
idea of slamming her door at this time, but decided she'd do it later.  
  
A few minutes later Nancy Parker walked into Liz's room. "What's   
wrong? You've got Maria all worried."  
  
"I'm adopted, aren't I?" Liz asked quickly before she lost her nerve.  
  
"How did you find out? Did someone say something to you?" Nancy asked,   
worried. She didn't want anyone taking Liz away from her.  
  
"Let's just say I had a nice conversation with my real parents. Why   
didn't you tell me I was adopted? Were you ever going to tell me? I   
had the right to know." Liz ranted.   
  
"All I was told was to give you that box the day after your birthday.   
I don't know what was in it because I never looked." Nancy explained   
calmly.   
  
Liz sat down. "But..........How could you and dad lie to me everyday   
about this. Pretending I was your daughter, and everything, why?"  
  
Nancy sat down at Liz's desk. "We didn't lie, you just never asked.   
Your father and I found out a few years ago that we couldn't have   
children, so when we found you, we adopted you." She answered. She's   
expected this eventually and she'd been prepared for it.  
  
"F........Found me?" She asked. "Where.......Where did you find me?"  
  
"Jeff and I were on our way home from a business seminar and you were   
just walking in the road. From the looks of it, you were coming from   
the desert." Nancy answered.  
  
Liz's eyes widened. "The desert?" She choked out.  
  
Nancy noticed Liz's odd expression. "Is everything ok?" She asked.  
  
Liz looked at her, she nodded softly. "Yeah....I just.....Uh...Did you   
ever find out who left me out there?" She asked, although she already   
knew the answer.  
  
"No. I just found you there. A few days after the adoption was   
complete, I found a box in the attic with a note written in Jeff's   
handwriting. It said not to open it and to give it to you the day   
after you turned 17, which I did." Nancy answered, wondering why Liz   
was freaked out about it.  
  
Liz saw her mother's eyes. "I.......uh.......am just amazed that   
anyone would leave their child in the middle of the dessert."  
  
"Yes. I suppose it was a little odd, but that's where we found you.   
I'll leave you to think about all this." Nancy said, taking her exit.  
  
Liz sighed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't take this,   
tears came to her eyes.  
  
Maria walked up the steps to Liz's room, she saw her crying. "Liz?"   
She said. She sat down next to her.  
  
Liz looked up when Maria walked into the room, not unable to hide her   
tears. "Oh, hey." She said as Maria sat next to her. "What are you   
doing up here?"  
  
"I was worried about you. What's wrong, chica?" She asked, putting a   
comforting arm around Liz's shoulders.  
  
Liz thought about it for a second. If she couldn't tell Maria, who   
could she tell. "I'm adopted and by all appearances I'm an alien as   
well." Liz answered her.  
  
Maria's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered in shock. She stood up   
and shut Liz's door, making sure no one else could hear.  
  
"I know. Mom gave me this box and told me to go to the desert, where   
no one would bother me. I went through it and I find this nice little   
green stone, like the blue ones that 'they' have. So, doing the same   
thing that they did, it floated. It actually floated. Then these people  
surrounded by this blue light are sort of projected and they tell me   
I'm from Antar and a whole bunch of other crap." Liz paused, looking   
up to see how Maria was taking this.  
  
"Whoa." Maria said, taking a moment to take this all in. "That's..  
Whoa." She looked at her. "Are you ok with all of this?" She asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok? And that isn't even the worst part of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down next to her. "What, you   
weren't like a skin-bad guy type of thing, where you?"  
  
"No. Worse." She paused, this time not letting Maria say anything. "I   
have a sister, named Ava. Isn't it just great?" She said, the last   
sentence laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Ava?!" She said. "Tess?! Holy shit, if that's not a Jerry Springer   
episode waiting to happen."  
  
"I know. And apparently I was killed on Antar and according to my   
parents, James and Miranda, the only person with the answers is Tess."   
Liz said, her head falling into her hands again.  
  
"Dang." She breathed out. "Wait.......So, she knew you're an alien   
and that you're her sister and she didn't tell you? That little skank   
ass bitch!"  
  
"Unfortunately from the way they were speaking, she doesn't know.   
Something about shared memories and gaps." Liz said, vaguely. Of   
course, to her it was vague.   
  
"Oh." Maria said, retreating any thoughts she had of beating any   
information out of Tess. "Are you going to talk to her?" She asked.  
  
"I have to. Then there's the whole part of me hating her and that   
doesn't make it any easier. She'll probably think of it as some way to   
get Max back. And did I mention that I saw them in the desert? They   
interrupted me and I dropped the stone." Liz replied. She was so not   
looking forward to the conversation that her and Tess would have to   
have.  
  
"Oh honey don't worry, we all hate her." She tried to make a joke.   
"Think of it this way, the sooner you talk to that man stealing wench,   
the sooner you get some answers."  
  
Liz couldn't help but smile. "But what if they find out something   
terrible and then they hate me because of it?" Liz asked, concern   
fading her smile.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to know?" Maria said.   
  
"Yeah I guess. Will you go with me when I talk to them?" Liz asked   
hopefully. She needed some kind of support.  
  
"Absolutely." Maria said. "If you need me, I am so there for ya   
babe."  
  
"Good. Now if I can just convince myself to tell them, we'll be fine."   
Liz considered the little thought that popped into her head. "You're   
ok with all this, aren't you? I mean, me being an alien is a big deal."  
Liz asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, it is a big deal, but I'm ok with it. Hello, my boyfriend...  
I mean ex boyfriend.....is an alien....I think I can handle my best   
friend being one too."  
  
Liz sighed, glad that Maria felt that way. She just couldn't deal with   
losing her best friend over something that neither of them had any   
control over. "Good. What do you think Alex'll think about this?"  
  
"Probably the same. Remember, his ex is an alien too." She smiled   
softly.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't react differently." Liz said,   
knowing full well that he'd take them news as well as Maria did.  
  
"He didn't freak out when he first found out about the others, like I   
did, right?" She smiled.  
  
Liz smiled as well. "Right. I guess he should be there too. Of course,   
there's always how they're going to react. It's going to be a very   
weird experience." Liz commented, standing up.  
  
"And what, our lives are just normal as can be already?" Maria   
laughed.  
  
"Let's go downstairs. I have to figure out how I'm gonna tell them."   
Liz said, walking to the door, but waiting for Maria.  
  
Maria followed. "Hey, how about 'hey guys, guess what, we've all got   
something in common.'" Maria giggled.  
  
Liz smiled. That would be a nice way to put it, the basics in one   
sentence. "Yeah, like that wouldn't cause them to feel weird about the   
conversation." She commented, walking into the Crashdown.   
  
Of course it was just her luck that Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess   
were sitting in their regular booth and the new girl, Jessica, was   
serving them.   
  
Maria looked at Liz. "You gonna go talk to them now?"  
  
Liz looked over at Maria. "I don't know. Should I?" She asked, turning   
back to their booth.  
  
Max looked up and saw Liz. He wanted to go up and ask her about the   
dessert, and make sure she didn't try to walk away, but he just sat   
there.  
  
"If you think it's the right time, yea." Maria said.  
  
Isabel followed her brothers gaze and saw that he was looking at Liz.   
"Think we should go talk to her?" She asked.  
  
Tess nodded. "Yeah. She was acting weird earlier."  
  
Max looked at them. "I guess." He said standing up.  
  
Maria looked at Liz. "Well, ready or not here they come." 


	3. Chapter Three

Liz looked uncertain as Max approached her, then downright nervous as   
the rest of the group stood up and followed him. "Umm... sorry about   
the way I acted earlier. I over-reacted." She said.  
  
Maria stood with Liz, saying nothing. Max looked at her. He shook his   
head.  
  
"Liz," he said in a lowered voice. "I saw what I saw, so, tell me   
what's going on."  
  
Isabel, Tess, and Michael looked at her expectantly. "I don't think we   
should talk about this here." Liz replied.  
  
"Fine, where then?" Max said.   
  
Michael looked at his friend, somewhat surprised at his urgency and   
such.   
  
Maria looked at Liz and gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze.  
  
"The back room?" Liz asked tentatively. Isabel nodded, looking over at   
Max.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Max said as he walked to the back room. Michael   
followed. Maria looked at Liz and walked with her to the backroom.  
  
Isabel and Tess followed Michael and they were all standing there when   
Liz and Maria walked in. "What do you have to tell us?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well, it's hard to start really. I guess I could start by saying that   
I'm adopted." She started.  
  
Max looked at her. "Adopted?" He said. "Liz, why didn't you ever tell   
me?" He asked.  
  
"She just found out, genius." Maria said, then instantly shut up,   
feeling bad for not letting Liz say everything herself.  
  
Liz smiled at Maria, thankful that she was standing up for her and even  
more when she didn't say anything else. "I'm not going to tell you the   
whole history because I don't understand most of it myself. You saw   
what you thought you saw earlier, Max. It more than shocked me when   
the thing actually worked. And this is where it gets confusing." Liz   
continued, looking over at Maria, silently asking for help.  
  
Tess and Isabel listened intently, both figuring that it would be wise   
to shut up and listen.  
  
"You can do it girl." Maria whispered to her friend.  
  
"Do what? What's going on?" Michael asked. Maria looked at him, then  
quickly looked away. She wasn't totally completely over the break up.  
Which was why the entire summer she had been able to form a nice lil   
relationship with his answering machine.  
  
"i'manalien, tessismysister." She said so quickly that she hoped no   
one was able to understand her.  
  
"I think I speak for all of us when I say 'what'?." Tess asked.  
  
Liz cleared her throat. "I said I'm and alien and Tess is my sister."   
She said, averting her gave away from the group, waiting for them to   
say something.  
  
Max and Tess paled slightly. Michael's jaw nearly dropped. Isabel's   
eyes held not so well concealed shock.  
  
"Liz looked over at Maria. "I told you this wasn't a good idea." She   
said, temped to walk out.  
  
Maria looked at her. "Their shocked, it's a normal reaction hun."  
  
"Wait. My sister? I don't have a sister. I think I would have   
remembered it." Tess commented, her shock lessening just a little bit.  
  
"Our parents said something about blocked memories and gaps. Said to   
figure it out myself." Liz supplied.  
  
Max looked at Tess and Liz. The girl he loved, and the girl he was   
said to be destined to be with were sisters?   
  
"How do we know this is true? Not some like trick given to you by the   
skins or something?" Michael said.  
  
"I wouldn't know, but I figure that if we could somehow combine   
memories, since mine are generally blocked, we'd figure something out."  
She looked at Tess. "Would you know how to do that?"  
  
"Uh....I guess we just......Uhm....OK I have no idea." Tess   
said.   
  
Maria looked at Liz. "Maybe if you two like touch that stone thing you   
told me about, you'd get some info or something."  
  
"Yeah. That might work, but should we do it here?" Liz asked.  
  
"No." Max said.   
  
"Anyone can just walk in here and see stuff they shouldn't see."   
Michael added.  
  
"So, the desert?" Liz asked.  
  
"That works." Tess said.   
  
Maria looked at Liz. "You wanna ride with me?" She said, knowing Liz   
would feel weird riding in the jeep with the others. Max silently   
hoped Liz would ride with him.  
  
Liz looked at Max, then Maria. "I'll go with Maria." She said, walking   
out of the back room. This was going to be one interesting afternoon.  
  
Maria went and got to the Jetta. She got in and started driving to the   
dessert.  
  
Max felt his heart sink. He sighed and got in the jeep. Michael hopped  
in the back. Isabel sat in the passenger seat like she usually did and   
Tess sat next to Michael. "Do you really think she's telling the   
truth?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I dunno." Max said. He started the jeep and followed the Jetta.  
  
Liz looked over at Maria after she started the Jetta. "How did I do so   
far?"  
  
They soon got to the desert and they walked the rest of the distance   
to assure that no one knew where to find them. "What do we do now?" I   
sabel asked impatiently.  
  
Maria stood with Liz. Max looked at Liz, they all stood waiting for her  
to say something.  
  
Liz took out the stone and held it in the palm of her hand. She looked   
over at Tess. "Well?" Tess walked over and touched it.  
  
Suddenly a screen like area was projected in front of the group. In   
the first vision, a girl about 20 or so was talking to a teenager. The   
older one looked almost exactly like Liz did. The teen was obviously   
Tess. It skipped to somewhere in the near future.  
  
In the second vision the older girl, Liz, was standing on a balcony in   
the arms of a man who looked a lot like Max, gazing up at the stars   
and looking at one another lovingly.  
  
The third vision was one of a huge palace. It zoomed in to show Liz,   
Tess, and two older people walking into the palace and being accepted   
by Max and Isabel. It flashed to them having dinner together and then   
in a different room talking.  
  
In the fourth vision, Liz was walking hand in hand with Max on a sandy   
beach. He turned to her and knelt in front of her and pulled out a   
small box with a ring in it. Tears of joy came to Liz's eyes as she   
nodded. Max took her in his arms and spun her around happily.  
  
In the fifth vision Max was standing at the altar, watching Liz was   
down the aisle is an absolutely beautiful wedding gown. He was smiling   
as if it was the happiest day of his life, and it was. The scene   
flashed to them exchanging rings and then flashed to them kissing. They  
walked down the aisle. The scene flashed yet again and they were at   
the reception, and everyone was dancing with someone, even Tess.  
  
The sixth vision showed Max carrying Liz into their room. The two   
kissed passionately, knowing they were together, forever. The scene   
flashed to the two in bed, together. His hands and kisses on every   
inch of her. Liz's hands on his back.  
  
The next scene showed an obviously pregnant Liz walking in the gardens,  
Isabel walking next to her. They were talking and Isabel was smiling,   
but something flashed in her eyes. In the next second, she knocked Liz   
to the ground and another guy came from somewhere and hit her over the   
head with something, rendering her unconscious. He picked her up and   
carried her off.  
  
The following scenes were shorted than the rest. Liz was in a cell like  
area. She didn't look like she was in that good of shape. The guy   
walks in with his arm around Isabel. They talk for a while and them   
Isabel leaves, but not before kissing him.  
  
Max sitting with Tess, his head in his hands, crying. Tess tries to   
comfort him but she herself is crying. The palace has just received   
word that Liz was kidnapped.  
  
Isabel sneaks into the area surrounded the cell, carrying a tray of   
food, telling Liz that she needs to eat so she can have strength. Liz   
smiles weakly and asks her why she's doing this. Isabel replied that   
she was faking everything and that they'll escape together. Liz smiles   
weakly, taking the food. She's so hungry that she doesn't notice the   
odd taste until she's eaten almost all of it. She looks up and Isabel's  
face has completely changed. It's no longer full of love and concern,   
but of deceit and anger.  
  
Liz stated choking as she tried to get to food out of her system and   
Isabel said something with a grin. There's too much of it in her system  
to help her now. Liz starts spasming and it's apparent that she's   
having seizures, but Isabel does nothing to help, she just watches.   
Finally the seizures stop and Liz is lifeless.  
  
The next scene is more like single scenes put together. Max and Liz's   
family stood at Liz's funeral. He stood by her open casket sobbing.   
Tess walked to him and hugged him, both crying. The scene flashed to   
Max and his father, the king, having a heated discussion, the king   
saying how the wedding between him and Liz's sister was being arranged.  
Max refused to wed another, but the king said he had to do it for the   
sake of the people.  
  
Then the whole scene changes. It about a year in the future and   
everything has changed. The next scene is proof of that. Max looks at   
Tess, obviously not wanting to do this. With one last glare at his   
father who was making him propose in front of the family, he took the   
small box out of his jacket pocket and knelt in front of her. She   
looked over at her mother who nods remorsefully and she says yes.  
  
Max stood at the altar, clearly unhappy as Tess walks to him. She is   
somewhat happy because she has always had feelings for Max, but still   
is sad it has come to this circumstance. They flash to the reception.   
Max dances with her, not holding her closely though, and looks at the   
floor.  
  
On the honeymoon, Max sits on the bed, looking broody. Tess goes over   
to him, but when she tries to touch him, he moves away. After a while,   
she gives up. Max leaves the room and sleeps somewhere else,   
unbeknownst to Tess who stays in the room.  
  
In the later future, Max and Ava are sitting at a long conference   
table. There are a few scientists and some advisors. They are   
discussing the idea of cloning Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess, still   
oblivious as to the fact that Isabel betrayed them, but knowing that   
it was someone close. Tess tells the scientists to wait on their   
decisions. They did after all say they needed a volunteer dead or   
alive. Scene flashes to Tess' family home and Tess talking to her   
mother, who's crying and nodding her head. The scene flashes again to   
the same table. Tess volunteers Liz for the first test subject and   
they decide that she would be perfect.  
  
The screen disappears, leaving the six of them in the desert. All of   
them speechless. The intensity of the scenes was too much for them,   
Tess falls, slightly dazed.   
  
Liz falls as well, just shortly after Tess. Everyone rushes over to   
them, checking to see if they're ok. Everyone except Isabel, who's way   
past shocked and into horrified.  
  
Maria kneels by Liz. "Liz, hun, you ok?" She asks.   
  
"Tess?" Max knelt by Tess.  
  
Liz shakes her head, trying to clear it. Not only remembering those   
particular memories, but she was being bombarded with about a thousand  
smaller ones. "Help me up." She said simply. She just didn't think she   
could stand on her own. Maria helped Liz to her feet.   
  
Isabel stood back, she couldn't believe this. It was her fault, she   
caused all of this. Tears came to her eyes.   
  
Tess was pretty much content with staying there. Her head was filling   
with other memories, family memories. She had always wondered why she   
never remembered anything of Ava as a child. Now she knew why.  
  
Max wasn't sure if he should stay with Tess or go to Liz. Michael   
stood back, unsure what to do or say.  
  
Tess managed to stand up, refusing to ask Max for help. Usually she   
would but her mind was too busy for her to even think. She absently   
noticed that Isabel was by herself, which wasn't really a good place   
for her to be right now. She looked over at Michael. "I think someone   
should be talking to Isabel." She said softly.  
  
Liz looked at Max and Maria. "Well, I think that counts as proof." Liz   
said lightly. She was shaking. It was as if her whole life was being   
torn apart and rebuilt, her mind accepting all of this new stuff.  
  
Michael nodded. Isabel shakingly went to the jeep. Michael followed.  
"Isabel, Isabel wait." He grabbed her arm.   
  
"I killed her Michael!" She screamed, turning around. Quickly. Michael  
immediately let go of her arm. "I killed her!" She sobbed. Michael   
pulled her into his arm, she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, no, it wasn't you.....shhh." Michael comforted her.   
  
  
Max looked up at Liz. He went over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked,   
touching her arm softly.   
  
Liz smiled faintly. "I'm about as ok as it's going to get, when I stop   
shaking at least. So you believe me?" She asked.  
  
Isabel sobbed. "But Michael, I killed her, no matter what lifetime it   
was. I killed someone. Not only someone but my own sister-in-law- and   
an innocent child that hadn't even been born yet." She managed to get   
out. Michael simply held her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Of course." Max said. Before any side of his subconscious or brain   
could stop him, Max took Liz in his arms and held her, very much like   
how he had held her in the memories.  
  
Liz relaxed in his arms, not only because she needed the support, but   
because she missed being able to be held like this. "What about you?   
How does this affect everything?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "But, it does prove something though. It   
proves that I have always loved you." He said, laughing softly. 


	4. Chapter Four

Isabel stopped trying to talk because her voice wasn't getting any   
stronger with her crying, so she just stood there with Michael. In her   
subconscious she realized that Michael was never good with a crying   
female and look at him now.  
  
Maria watched Michael and Isabel, and couldn't help the pang of   
jealousy in her heart. She sighed and turned to Tess walking to her.   
"So, you OK?" She asked. Tess nodded.  
  
Liz smiled. "Yeah I guess it does. But it changes everything, you   
know?" Liz asked.  
  
"I guess." Max answered. What he was feeling was perfect. Liz, the   
girl he loved above anything else, was right here in his arms. The   
first person he was married to. He smiled at his next thought. His   
true destiny.  
  
Isabel lifted her head. It never took her long to shift moods and she   
was thankful for that. At least she couldn't ruin Michael's shirt   
anymore. "You'll have to get your shirt washed when we get back.  
  
Michael chuckled softly. "Yeah, right. Looks like it."  
  
Liz looked up at Max. "I think you should go talk with Isabel. I know   
Michael is with her, but she's your sister." Liz told him. Who knew   
exactly what Isabel was thinking right now and she didn't want her to   
do anything rash that she couldn't recover from.  
  
Max nodded. He reluctantly let go of Liz and walked over to where   
Isabel and Michael where.   
  
"Iz." He said softly. Michael decided to leave the two alone and   
walked back to the others.  
  
Isabel stepped back from Michael. She didn't want to have to face   
herself and if facing Max was the answer, then so be it. "Max." She   
acknowledged.  
  
Liz walked over to Tess and Maria. "So, I guess you're my sister after   
all. Are you ok? That whole memory thing really knocked all the energy   
out of me." Liz said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked. "I mean...I..." He sighed. "OK, let   
me try this again. Isabel, I know what you must be thinking, but it   
wasn't you Iz. It was Vilandra. You're Isabel Evans. You didn't hurt   
Liz."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "But Max it was me. Just because I didn't kill   
her on this planet doesn't mean I didn't there. It happened and I did   
it. You saw it. Liz was pregnant. You were going to have a child and I   
kill both of them. Don't you understand that?" Isabel asked, tears   
threatening to come back.  
  
Tess nodded softly. "I'm OK. It was just so weird."  
  
Liz nodded. "But are you ok with the whole thing, not just that? I   
mean, me, your sister. That's going to take some time getting used to   
in itself." Liz said, for once finding it not too hard to be civil to   
Tess.  
  
Tess looked at Liz. "It'll get some getting used to." Tess smiled.   
"I've never had a sister..in this life...before."  
  
Liz smiled. "Yeah. Me either. Think that there would be any way   
possible that we could ever get along like we apparently used to?" She   
asked, not really expecting a positive answer.  
  
Max pulled Isabel into a tight, comforting hug. "No, Isabel, Vilandra   
and Isabel are two different people. You can't blame yourself for what   
she did."  
  
Isabel shook her head again. "Sorry, Max but the blame thing only works  
in theory. It's humanly impossible for me not to blame myself. Only   
thing you guys can do is be there." Isabel answered. Max didn't know   
what to say to that, so he just held her.  
  
Maria walked to Michael. "So, is she gonna be ok?" Maria asked,   
referring to Isabel.  
  
Michael stood next to Maria. "I think she will be, given time. It   
really freaked her out, the fact that she killed Liz on Antar."   
Michael answered. "And I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for   
ignoring all your calls and everything." He said the last sentence   
softly.  
  
Maria looked at him quickly. "Excuse me, what was that?" Not believing   
her ears.  
  
Michael scowled a little bit. She wanted him to repeat himself. "I   
said I was sorry for not returning your calls. It was wrong of me." He   
said.  
  
Maria bit back a smile. "OK." She said. "You're forgiven."  
  
Tess looked at her. "I think that could be possible." She smiled   
softly.  
  
Liz looked amazed. "You mean we wouldn't fight anymore, well, not that   
often or anything? And what about Max?" She asked, looking more amazed   
by the second.  
  
"Well, like he says, this proves he has always loved you. And we both   
saw how you two where back then. You loved him more then air itself."   
Tess said.  
  
Liz's jaw was temped to drop, but she kept it in place. "So you're   
saying that if he wants to date me, he can?" She asked calmly, though   
feeling anything but.  
  
Tess nodded. "Yeah, who am I to stand in the way of something that was   
truly destined." She smiled softly. "Besides, there are other fish in   
the sea for me." She said, her mind playing with the thought of Kyle.  
  
Liz's smile widened and she rushed over to Tess and gave her a quick   
hug and backed away quickly, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry." She said.  
  
Michael looked a little bit more relieved. It definitely lifted a bit   
of the tension. "So, how do you think this will all turn out?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Maria said. "I hope all for the best."  
  
Tess smiled and hugged Liz. Maria saw this. "Whoa, now that's   
something I never thought I'd see. Those two hugging. I guess this did   
change everything."  
  
Michael nodded his head. "I know." He paused for a second. "Not to   
sound romantic or anything, but what about us?" He asked.  
  
Maria looked at him. "What about us?" She asked. Part of her wanted   
to just run into his arms and kiss him like mad, but the other part   
told her to hold back, play it cool.  
  
Michael sighed. She always made him say everything. Didn't she get the   
fact that he wasn't all that much of a romantic? "I mean like dating   
and stuff." He said vaguely, not really sure of what she expected him   
to say. "Let's face it, me and Isabel just aren't going to happen."  
  
"So, you basically are begging me to consider taking you back?" She   
joked with a grin.  
  
Liz smiled. "This is different. Maria probably thinks the both of us   
are crazy. But then it's like wow, I have a sister." She explained,   
knowing that Tess understood.  
  
Tess smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Michael smiled. "I don't beg, but the rest of it's true." He paused,   
waiting for Maria to say something. "Well..."  
  
Maria pretended to think about her decision. "Hmm.....I dunno, I   
mean, there are so many guys who have been begging me to grace them   
with my company, I really don't think I should disappoint them."  
  
Michael frowned. "You are kidding, right?" He asked.  
  
Maria tried not to laugh. "Maybe." She smiled.  
  
Isabel backed away from Max. "I think we should be getting home. Who   
knows how long we've been gone." It was actually starting to get dark.  
  
Max nodded. "OK."  
  
Isabel walked with Max back to the group. They were greeted with an   
interesting site. Tess and Liz were actually talking without arguing.   
Michael and Maria were talking as well, having what passed for more   
than a civil conversation.  
  
"Did we just walk into the twilight zone?" Max asked his sister.  
  
Isabel smiled. "There's quite a possibility of that. But hey, we're   
all getting along. That has to be a good thing.  
  
"True." Max said.  
  
Liz turned to Isabel and walked over to her. "Are you ok?" She asked   
her.  
  
Isabel sighed. "I guess....OK as much as I could be, considering."  
  
"You really shouldn't blame yourself. You aren't the same person you   
were. The you that's here is totally different." Liz tried explaining,   
but wasn't sure how well she was doing.  
  
"I guess." Isabel said. "But I still can't help but feel.....  
responsible...I guess."  
  
"It will pass. I just want to let you know that I personally don't   
blame you for anything." Liz told her. "At least I'm here and not   
still dead."  
  
Isabel gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
There was no way Michael was talking about his relationship in front   
of the whole group, who had all generally gathered into a close circle.  
He frowned at Maria and she only smirked.  
  
Maria held back her laughter as she watched Michael.  
  
"So, how is everything going to work from here on out?" Isabel asked   
the rest of them. Michael's look at Maria wasn't lost on her, but it   
on was everyone else.  
  
"I guess, we just take things one step at a time, and see what   
happens." Tess suggested.  
  
Liz nodded, as did Isabel and Tess. "We should probably be getting   
home. People are going to start missing us soon." Liz said, looking   
at everyone in the group.  
  
"Yeah. Mom and Dad are probably suffering heart attacks by now."   
Isabel said.  
  
"Who's riding with who?" Michael asked, hoping that he could ride with   
Maria.  
  
"Ummm.. Maria, if you don't mind..." Liz said, indicating that she   
wanted to ride with the others.  
  
"Well, whoever's riding with me, come on." Maria said.   
  
Max looked at Liz, silently hopping she'd ride with him.   
  
"Not at all." Maria grinned. Max smiled.  
  
Michael looked at Liz. "You can have my seat. I'll ride with Ria." He   
said, glancing over at her.  
  
Maria smiled. Tess rolled her eyes at Maria and Michael and got in the  
backseat of the jeep.  
  
Liz followed after Isabel and Max walked to the jeep. Liz sat in the   
back seat as well and Isabel sat in her usual seat.  
  
Michael waited until Maria had started walking before he followed her.   
They both got in the Jetta.  
  
Max looked back, kinda hoping Liz had taken the front. He started up   
the jeep and drove off.   
  
Maria got in the car and drove off with Michael.  
  
Michael sat in silence for a few seconds. "Would you go out with me   
again?" He asked, her previous statements bothering him more than he'd   
ever admit to anyone.  
  
Maria smiled. Then looked over at him briefly. "Of course, Spaceboy."   
She said.   
  
Michael smiled, relaxing in the seat. "So if I asked you if you wanted   
to go out to dinner, you wouldn't turn me down." He asked, though it   
was more of a statement than question.  
  
Liz couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know anything that   
would be appropriate in this situation.  
  
"Right." She said. "Are you asking?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Michael asked   
her.  
  
"Yes." Maria smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
Michael was happy with himself. "So 7 good?" He asked.  
  
"How are you dealing with the 'I'm an alien.' deal?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I dunno......It's kinda a thing you need to get used to or   
something......I guess." Liz answered.   
  
Tess looked over at Liz. It seemed so weird. One minute she hated Liz,   
the next they were sisters. "It shouldn't take too long. There's   
getting used to your powers and things like that, but it shouldn't be   
too hard." Tess advised.  
  
"I hadn't really thought of my powers. Do any of you even know what I   
have?" Liz asked. 


	5. Chapter Five

Isabel shook her head. "I haven't seen you use any. What happened when   
you used the stone the first time?" She asked.  
  
Liz thought back. "It sort of lifted off of my hand. It was weird."   
She remembered.  
  
"Maybe that's what you have. Moving things with your thoughts. That'll   
be interesting." Tess smiled.   
  
"Maybe you should try practicing on something." Isabel suggested   
helpfully.  
  
Max pulled the jeep over so Liz could practice.  
  
"What should I practice on? Rocks?" Liz asked, looking around.   
  
Tess nodded her head. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Yeah. Start on some small pebbles or something first, then build   
your way up." Max said.  
  
"So I just concentrate?" Liz asked the other three people in front of   
her. They all nodded. Liz focused all of her thoughts on a small rock   
that was laying at her feet. After about a minute, it slowly rose in   
the air.  
  
Max said nothing, letting Liz keep her concentration on the rock. He   
smiled.  
  
Liz watched as the stone continued rising until it was eye level and   
she held out her hand and let it drop. "So, I guess that settle what I   
have." She commented.  
  
Isabel nodded. "Yeah. It's cool. And great job. It took me ages before   
I was able to use my powers correctly." She replied.  
  
Tess nodded. "Yeah, and great going keeping it last. I remember one   
time I tried doing a mindwarp on Nasedo to sneak out of the house to   
go to a party, well, it lasted like five seconds. Boy was I in   
trouble."   
  
Liz looked at her watch. "We really should be getting home though." She  
told the group. As much as she was having fun, it was getting late.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Max said. He got back into the jeep. Everyone   
followed and got in their seats.  
  
"I wonder what Maria and Michael are up to." Liz wondered. Maria and   
Michael haven't talked to each other in ages and they were both in a   
small car.  
  
"Well, let's hope they're not killing each other." Tess commented.  
  
"I doubt they are." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Isabel said simply.   
  
The jeep pulled in front of the Crashdown and Liz got out. "I guess   
I'll see you all tomorrow." She said before walking into the Crashdown.  
  
"Yeah. see ya, sis." Tess said with a smile as she watched Liz walking  
away.  
  
Nancy Parker had been pacing. No one had seen Liz for almost 4 hours   
and she usually always called.  
  
"Nancy, stop pacing." Jeff said. He was starting to get dizzy watching   
her.  
  
Nancy stopped and sat down behind the counter.  
  
Liz smiled at Tess's "sis" comment and watched the others drive away.   
She walked into the Crashdown and stopped when she saw her parents.   
"Mom...Dad. Hi."  
  
Nancy stood up quickly, walking over to her. "Where were you? You   
didn't call and we were worried about you." Nancy said, hugging Liz   
briefly.  
  
"Uhm, I just went out with my friends and we lost track of time."   
Liz said.  
  
"Next time you might want to call us or maybe even say where you're   
going before you leave if you expect to be gone this long." Jeff added,  
walking over as well.  
  
"Sorry." Liz said.  
  
"It's fine. Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" Nancy   
answered before Jeff could.  
  
"No, I don't." Liz said.  
  
"You probably still have a lot of things to think about, so we'll just   
be upstairs." Jeff said, walking upstairs.   
  
Nancy smiled at her reassuringly. "You're ok, right?" She asked.  
  
Liz nodded and said "Yeah, I'll be ok." She said.   
  
"Ok. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Nancy smiled 


	6. Chapter Six

Maria drove to Michael's house to drop him off.   
  
Michael stayed seated and looked over at Maria. "So, tomorrow right?"   
He asked.  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah, seven." She said.  
  
Michael slowly got out of the car. He wanted to kiss her, but he   
wasn't quite sure how she'd react.  
  
Maria watched him leave. She had wanted to kiss him, or maybe have   
him kiss her, but, apparently that was out of the question.  
  
Michael walked slowly into the building, going to his apartment. Well,   
he'd have plenty of time to kiss her tomorrow. He thought to himself.  
  
Maria sighed and drove home.  
  
Isabel sat in her room. She was still feeling a bit off about   
everything she saw today. It unnerved her more than she wanted to   
admit. She knew that it was her, exactly, but she still felt   
responsible. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the   
door.  
  
"Iz?" Max said. He opened the door. "You ok?"  
  
Isabel looked up. "Yeah. It still feels weird, you know? I know that   
it wasn't me, but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. But how   
could Vilandra have betrayed everyone like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Max sighed. He sat next to her.   
  
"So what are you going to do about Liz?" Isabel asked, not wanting to   
talk about her problems for the time being.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max said.  
  
"Well, from what I understand, she was your first wife, which makes   
her your actual destiny, not Tess." Isabel pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." Max said with a small smile.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Isabel asked. "I think you should go   
see her. That is, if you want my opinion." She added.  
  
Max looked at her. "I thought you might need someone to talk to."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "I need to think before I can talk. I promise I   
won't do anything drastic while you're gone." She said jokingly,   
knowing that he'd worry all the same. That's the way he was.  
  
"OK, fine." Max said.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Much better. No go, get out of here. You have some   
talking to do, cause I'm sure Liz needs to talk to someone about other   
stuff." Isabel informed him.  
  
Max nodded. He left, got in the jeep and drove to Liz's.  
  
Liz sat in her room writing in her journal.  
  
Max looked around and climbed up to Liz's balcony, knocking gently on   
her door.  
  
Liz looked up and smiled slightly. She put her journal down and walked  
to the window. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what to say. The past   
weeks had been extremely awkward between everyone, even more so for   
him and Liz.  
  
"I'm ok, well, as much of ok as can be expected given the situation."   
She replied.  
  
Max nodded, sitting down in a chair. He couldn't believe that he'd let   
Isabel convince him into this this easily. "So, you and Tess were   
getting along pretty well, huh?" He asked. "It was an odd sight."  
  
Liz laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, just yesterday I was imagining   
clawing her eyes out, and now today we're sisters and hugging."  
  
Max smiled. "She's really looking forward to tomorrow night. She   
doesn't know how to react to having a sister. As you can tell, she   
doesn't react well around people in general." He said, avoiding the   
obvious subject.  
  
"Right." Liz said.  
  
Of course, she didn't give him anything to work with. She actually   
appeared to be a bit nervous. "What did you and Tess talk about in the   
desert?" He asked.  
  
"Just, about the whole being sisters thing." She said. Looking at   
him, she wanted to just kiss him, but she knew it wouldn't be   
appropriate. She nervously played with her fingers.  
  
Max watched her, unsure of what to say. "Liz..." He trailed off as she   
looked up at him. "Liz, umm, I don't really know how to say this." He   
said, standing up.  
  
"Say what?" She asked softly.  
  
Max walked over and sat in the chair directly across from her. He   
gently took one of her hands, holding it in his own. "Liz, I love you.   
I always have and I always will, not matter what." He told her,   
waiting to see what she'd say.  
  
Liz looked at him. "Max I........I love you too." She said   
emotionally.   
  
Max smiled. Now what? He asked himself. Well, he could always kiss   
her, so that's what he did. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Liz sighed happily as she felt Max's lips. Her eyes drifted shut.  
  
Max leaned back in the chair and asked the obvious question. "Now   
what?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked, she pressed her lips together softly,   
still being able to feel where his lips were.  
  
"Do you want to start dating again?" He asked simply. This was easier   
than he figured it would be. He reminded himself to thank Isabel later.  
  
"Yes." Liz said happily. "Of course."  
  
"Of course I have to figure out what to tell Tess, but that will come   
later." Max said more to himself than to Liz.  
  
"Tess kinda mentioned this to me...She's ok with it. Something about   
there are other fish in the sea for her. I kinda think she might have   
a thing for Kyle." She smiled.  
  
Max smiled as well. "Don't you love it when things work themselves   
out?" He asked happily. "Maria and Michael are most likely half way   
back together. We are officially back together. But what about Isabel   
and Alex? Think they have a chance?"  
  
"I think so." Liz said. "I mean, Alex has always loved your sister,   
and I know that Isabel loves Alex, even if she doesn't show it."  
  
"Yeah." Max said quietly. "She's never been really good at showing how   
she feels. I mean before today I couldn't even tell you the last time   
she cried. It must have really gotten to her."  
  
"Yeah." Liz said. "I can just imagine. I mean, if I knew that I had   
done something bad to anyone I cared about, ever, I'd be torn up about   
it to no extreme." She sighed. "I just hope she can be ok."  
  
"I'm sure she will be. I went in to talk to her and she managed to   
convince me to come here instead of talking to her." Max replied. "But   
that doesn't stop me from worrying."  
  
"You needed convincing?" Liz joked. "Wow that's a confidence   
booster."  
  
Max smiled. "You know that's not what I meant. Isabel is a very   
complex person. It isn't got for her not to talk about stuff,   
especially things like this that she can't talk to mom or dad about,   
you know?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Right."  
  
"I know this might be asking too much of you but maybe tomorrow, you   
could, I don't know, talk to her?" Max suggested hopefully.  
  
"Of course." Liz said, nodding. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Kyle sat on the living room couch flipping channels on the tv, bored   
out of his mind. "Crap..........crap..........crap" he muttered as he   
flipped channels, seeing what's on.  
  
Tess walked into the house, looking around and finding Kyle sitting on   
the couch. She walked over to him and sat next to him. "Nothing on,   
huh?" She asked.  
  
"Unless you count total crap as something." He sighed.  
  
Tess smiled. "Not really. How was your day?" She asked casually.  
  
"Boring." He said. He looked up at her. "How about you?" He asked.  
  
"I had a very interesting day, to say the least. I could say it's been   
my best day in a long time." She answered. And it really had been the  
best day.  
  
"Really?" Kyle said. "Well, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Let's just say that tomorrow eight of us need to have a huge   
conversation. It'll make more sense and it's not really my story to   
tell." Tess answered vaguely.  
  
"Oh." Kyle said.  
  
Tess looked at Kyle. She bit her lip lightly. "So...Uhm...Listen,   
I'm...uh...just so you know...I'm sorry for stealing your room...I   
mean, if you want, you can have it back. I can sleep out here."  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Nah. I really don't mind you sleeping in there.   
I'm fine with the couch." He answered truthfully.  
  
Tess nodded. "Oh..........OK." She looked at him. She wanted to just   
reach over and just kiss him. But she decided not to. "So...Uhm.....  
Are you going with anyone to Vicki DeLany's party?  
  
'What was up with the questions?' Kyle thought to himself. What was he   
going to say, no? Of course it was always nice to wish that she might   
want to go with him, but then again she did ask. 'But what if she's   
just being 'sisterly', as Dad put it?' He sighed. "I haven't asked   
anyone. Why?"  
  
"Oh............uhm.............Just curious." Tess said, biting her   
lip. "I'm not going with anyone either." She said.  
  
And again with the hope. "That's too bad." He answered. She looked   
nervous. As in really nervous. Maybe he should just ask her. The worse   
she could do would be turn him down. Then again, it would be kinda   
harsh. 'What the hell. Why not?' He thought. "So, wanna go with me?"   
He asked as casually as he could manage.  
  
Tess could feel her heart soar at those five little words. She smiled   
casually, telling herself to play it cool. "Sure...That'd be cool."   
She said, coyly flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Great." Was the only thing he could think of saying at the moment.   
'Did that mean...nah, she couldn't...hell, she's going on a date...with  
you, get over it.' He thought to himself. He generally resisted every   
urge that wanted to reach out to her, afraid that she'd freak, so he   
was just content at the moment sitting next to her.  
  
"So....uh..." She said. "Anything good on tv?" She asked to fill   
the silence, even though she had already asked that.  
  
Had he ever mentioned to himself how cute she looked when she was   
nervous? He didn't think so. "Same things as before." He said, though   
the tv was really the last thing on his mind. He wasn't even   
comprehending the pictures that were flashing on the screen.  
  
Tess looked at him. She casually placed her hand on his on the couch   
cushion. "Oh." She said.  
  
Kyle's 'watching' the tv was soon ignored as he turned to face Tess.   
He took her hand in his. "Do you mind if I, uhm, kiss you?" He asked   
softly.  
  
Tess looked at him and smiled softly. "Not unless I beat you to it."   
She said as she leaned in close to him and kissed him.  
  
Kyle kissed her back gently. Of course it all ended way to soon when   
Tess pulled away hesitantly. "This going to be a regular thing?" He   
asked lightly, not really knowing what to say. "Cause I certainly hope   
so."  
  
Tess smiled and pressed her lips together shyly. "Yeah, I'd like it   
to be a regular thing." She said.  
  
'Wow, Tess shy. That's a sight I could get used to.' He thought as it   
seemed that shy was the only thing he could use to describe her at the   
moment. "Yeah. Me too." He said, thinking. "Not that I'm not totally   
enjoying this, but what happened to you and Max?"  
  
"We realized that it really wasn't meant to be, at all. He loves Liz,   
and I lo...." She stopped. They just kissed, she couldn't say she   
loved him now, it would totally freak him out. "...like you."   
  
Kyle just smiled. Of course he knew what she was going to say. Of   
course it would be understandable to wait until they'd been on at   
least a few dates and hung out more before they could really say that.   
And he absolutely couldn't wait until that day. "And I like you too."   
He answered. "So, this leaves us at an awkward moment." He said,   
stating the obvious.  
  
"Right....." She said. She kissed him again. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Next Day  
  
Liz walked down the hallway in the general direction of class, or it   
was at least the last time she had checked. Ever since this morning   
she'd been totally spacey. She shook her head as if to clear it from   
thoughts and turned to Maria. "So, how'd everything go with you and   
Michael last night?"  
  
"Well." Maria smiled. "Really well." She said. "We were just   
talking...and, he asked me out." Her smile got wider.  
  
"Really? Wow that's great!" Liz exclaimed.   
  
"Have you told Alex..about...you know...yet?" Maria asked.  
  
"No. Kyle either." She answered.  
  
  
Michael was doing the same thing he seemed to do everyday in school:   
looking for Maria. Since he rarely paid any attention in school, it   
was the only real thing that kept him there. And he found her talking   
with Liz. He waited a minute or so before walking over to them. "Hey."   
He said.  
  
"Hey there, Spaceboy." Maria smiled.  
  
Michael smiled. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but himself, he   
actually liked that nickname. "So, how's it going?" He asked.  
  
Max walked down the hallway. He saw Maria, Michael and Liz walking up   
ahead. He walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist   
from behind. "Hey." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey yourself." She said, letting her head sort of fall back gently on   
his shoulder. "Now if we could just find the other four." She said,   
scanning the visible hallways for them. She was still concerned about   
Isabel. She didn't know her all that well but it would be obvious how   
hard it would be to get over something like that.  
  
Alex stood at his locker. He looked up and saw the four. He walked   
over. "You guys are all back together?" He asked. "Uh, when did this   
happen?"   
  
Maria smiled and took Michael's hand. "Yesterday."  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Liz asked, smiling. Everyone seemed to be   
happier since yesterday.  
  
Isabel walked into the school. She was running a bit late having   
forgotten to set her alarm. It figured that Max didn't call her, but   
that was usually because she left before he did. She turned down a   
hallway and saw the whole group minus 2 standing there. Sighing, she   
walked over, careful not to let herself seem too vulnerable. "Hey   
guys."  
  
"Right." Alex nodded. "Terrific." He said, trying to hide the   
bitterness he had. Why wasn't Isabel back with him?   
  
"Hey Isabel." Maria said.   
  
"You ok?" Liz asked her. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing   
or anything.  
  
"Hey. And Liz I'm fine. Really." Isabel insisted.  
  
Liz didn't believe her but let it be for now. She had, after all,   
promised Max she's talk to Isabel later.  
  
Tess walked over to the others. "Hey guys." She said.  
  
"Hey Tess." Maria and Max said.   
  
Alex's eyes widened. "OK, Maria's being civil to Tess, am I in the   
twilight zone?"  
  
Liz smiled at Alex's comment and didn't say anything but decided to   
add to his confusion. "Hey Tess. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Tess said with a smile, thinking back to the severe   
make out session she had with Kyle last night.  
  
"That look says different, but I won't ask...yet." Liz said, a   
mischievous gleam in her eyes. Now this was the way things were   
supposed to be.  
  
Alex's eyes widened at Liz's friendly attitude to Tess. "OK, someone   
tell me what's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Alex?" Max said.   
  
"You four are all.....lovey dovey with the hand holding and all that.   
And Liz and Maria not clawing Tess's eyes out."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Tess said, pretending to be hurt by the last statement.  
  
"Let's just say that there have been a few changes around here."   
Michael said.  
  
"I'll explain it after school and I want all of you to be there in   
case I have trouble remembering stuff." She said, giving each of them   
pointed glances. "And Alex, no need to have a heart attack. Things   
change." She said cryptically.  
  
"Way to go for being vague." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, good to know that I haven't gone into some parallel universe   
here or something." Alex said. "There is an explanation to all of   
this."  
  
"Personally I think a parallel universe would be a lot less   
interesting. The explanation isn't going to be much better." Isabel   
said, joining into the conversation a bit.  
  
Alex looked at Isabel. He wanted to hold her in his arms like Max was   
holding Liz. But, he knew they were over. He knew she didn't want to   
be with him. He sighed. "Well, I gotta go. Classage." He said.  
  
"But we don't have class for another ten minutes." Maria said. Alex   
was already leaving.   
  
"Ok, did that seem kinda harsh to anyone?" Isabel asked, almost not   
realizing that she'd said it out loud.  
  
Max sighed. Maria looked at Isabel. "He's just....uhm....going   
through stuff." Maria said.  
  
"Yeah. Problems with me. He probably hates me." Isabel said bitterly.   
That would be just her luck, wouldn't it?  
  
"He doesn't hate you. I know he doesn't." Michael said, trying to   
reassure Isabel, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Trust us Iz, hating you is the furthest thing from his mind." Max   
said. Maria and Tess nodded in agreement  
  
Isabel didn't believe them, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
Kyle walked around a corner and ran directly into Alex. "Man, what's   
wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
Alex fell back a bit. "Hey, watch it." He snapped. He looked up and   
saw Kyle. "Oh hey. What do you mean?" Alex asked.  
  
"You look damn mad at someone. What's up?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Nothing." Alex said.  
  
"Alex. You staying mad at whatever isn't helping you any. You and I   
both know that you'll blow up at someone you really don't want to and   
them regret it." Kyle advised.  
  
Alex sighed. "Fine, it seems like everyone is hooking up with who   
they want to be with, except me." He looked at Kyle. "It looks like  
we single men are meant to roam the land of the ladies together."  
  
Kyle didn't really find this the appropriate time to tell him he was   
together with Tess, so he improvised. "What? Don't want to be with   
Isabel anymore?"  
  
"I do...But, let's face it....She has no interest in being with me."   
Alex frowned.  
  
"You ask her yet?" Kyle challenged.  
  
"Remember, she broke up with me. And it's obvious how she acts that   
she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."  
  
"I don't know the details, but something happened. And...uhm..." He   
lowered his voice. "Tess and I are dating too." His voice found itself   
again before Alex could say something. "Give her a chance."  
  
"You're dating Tess?!" Alex exclaimed, several students stopped and   
looked at them.   
  
"Yes I am. Just talk to Isabel. Really, what's it gonna hurt?" He   
asked.  
  
"Let's see.......there's my pride.....self esteem.....need I go on?"   
Alex retorted.  
  
"Dammit Alex. Do you always have to be so stubborn? You can't even see   
what's in front of you, can you? Michael and Maria aren't even   
fighting. We are all getting along great and something's wrong with   
Isabel." Kyle blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, a hint of worry creeping into his   
voice. "What's wrong with Isabel?" Alex asked worriedly. "Is she   
like sick or something?"  
  
"I don't know she seemed different. Upset, depressed. That sort of   
thing. She barely talked at all." Kyle answered.  
  
Alex looked towards the others. "Oh."  
  
"But really. You should go talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Alex said. "But, I can't, not right now at least."   
  
"Why not?" Kyle asked. "They're all standing over there."  
  
"Because we've got to get to class." Alex said.  
  
"Not for at least another 5 minutes." He replied.  
  
"I like to get to class early." Alex said.  
  
"Fine have it your way. In case you didn't hear, Liz called a meeting   
after school. She wants all of us to be there." Kyle said, already   
walking back over to the group.  
  
Alex was going to say something , but decided to go to Bio instead.  
  
"What was that about?" Liz asked the approaching Kyle, who stood next   
to Tess, automatically putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing much. Alex is going to meet us after school." Kyle answered.  
  
Tess smiled and put an arm around Kyle's waist.   
  
"OK, that's good." Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Very. And we all should really be getting to class." Liz said.  
  
Maria took note of Kyle and Tess. She looked at them. Then smiled   
when she thought back on Tess's good mood. The two had obviously   
gotten together. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Liz watched the clock nervously. In almost no time at all, the bell   
rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students poured out of the   
classrooms and Liz waited in the hall for everyone to get there.  
  
Isabel and Michael walked out of their last class that they shared.   
Liz had told everyone to meet outside of the History classroom, so   
they headed there. "Hey Liz." Michael said.  
  
Max and Maria walked up to her. "Hey." She said. Max took Liz's   
hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, they wanted us all to be there, so I'm guessing it's something   
E.T. related." Kyle said in a low voice.  
  
Liz smiled at Max. "Now we just have to wait for Tess and Kyle." Liz   
said.  
  
Alex and Kyle walked over to them. "We're here." Alex said. Kyle   
looked around for Tess.  
  
Tess walked out of her last classroom and managed to push her way   
through the students who seemed to be going in the opposite direction   
that she was. She finally saw the group and hurried over. "Hey guys."   
She said, naturally standing next to Kyle.  
  
Liz looked around the group. "Any idea where we could have this   
meeting?" She asked.  
  
"We could always have it at my place." Michael suggested.  
  
"Yeah. We all know where you live so we can all meet there, right?" Liz  
answered.  
  
"Sure." Maria, Max and Kyle said.  
  
"What is this all about?" Alex asked.   
  
"You'll find out. Summaries aren't any good for this." Michael   
answered, walking outside. He waited for everyone to follow him, which   
they did. About 20 minutes later, everyone was at Michael's apartment.  
  
Maria sat down on Michael's couch. Kyle and Alex stood against   
Michael's counter. Max stood against the wall with Liz.  
  
  
Liz sat waiting patiently until everyone was comfortable. Michael sat   
next to Maria, Tess stood with Max and Liz and Isabel stood next to   
Alex.   
  
Liz cleared her throat looking at Max briefly before starting. "Ok.   
All but two of you know this whole story, so if I forget something you   
can correct me. Do you two want the short version and you can ask   
questions about anything or the really, really long version and   
questions anyway?" Liz asked.  
  
"Which one is less confusing?" Alex asked.   
  
"Neither." Liz admitted. "Though the shorter one would make a tiny bit   
more sense because it doesn't have all the explanations which you are   
going to ask questions about anyway."  
  
"Give us the long version, then." Kyle said.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave out details that don't really matter then. Mom and   
Dad told me that I was adopted. Gave me this box that had a whole   
bunch of stuff in it. I looked through it and found this rock. It   
levitated out of my hand and shortly I found that I was talking to two   
people: my parents. They said that a lot of things had happened and   
that Tess had the answers." Liz paused.  
  
"They also said that Tess was my sister. Later, we both sort of   
touched the rock and all these images projected. Things like Max and I   
getting married, my death, Tess and Max getting married, a whole bunch   
of other things too. It was really exhausting and we talked to each   
other. A whole bunch of other stuff obviously happened, but it's up to   
the respective people to tell it." She finished up.  
  
Kyle and Alex stood back taking this all in. "Y...........You're an   
alien?" Alex breathed out. "Whoa."  
  
"Yeah I know. It felt kind of weird at the time, still does but only   
when I think about it too much. Anyone else want to add anything?" Liz   
asked, glancing at the other aliens in the room.  
  
"We decided that since Liz was married to him first, that Max should   
really decide who he wanted to be with." Tess offered.  
  
Max looked at Isabel. Was she going to mention anything about   
Vilandra and Khivar?  
  
Isabel looked down, she was ashamed of the fact that she....Vilandra..  
Murdered Liz....Adelle...She kept her mouth shut. Max understood her   
not wanting to say anything.   
  
Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have anything." He said. He   
got that Isabel didn't want to say anything and he respected it.  
  
"So I got everything?" Liz asked.  
  
"So, wait, does that mean you have, like powers or something?" Kyle   
asked.  
  
"If it's the ability to read minds, please let us know so we know not   
to...uh...think....certain things around you." Alex said, blushing   
slightly at the thought of Liz hearing any and all the thoughts Alex   
had about Isabel.  
  
Liz couldn't help but grin at Alex. "No, nothing that fun, though it is  
cool. I can move things by thinking about them." She explained.  
  
"Cool." Kyle said. Alex seemed relived. Max and Maria saw this and   
tried not to laugh   
  
Isabel looked at Alex, puzzled, wondering what was the big deal.  
  
"So, what now?" Tess asked, looking around at the now silent room.  
  
Maria, Isabel, Max, Alex and Kyle shrugged.   
  
Liz looked around. "Umm, Isabel, can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
Isabel looked at her. "Uh.......Sure........I guess."  
  
"We'll be outside if anyone needs us." Liz said, walking out the door.   
Isabel followed and they walked outside. "You know you've got to talk   
to someone." Liz said, sitting down on a conveniently placed bench.  
  
Isabel looked away. "I....Liz, I just wish I could not   
think about this.....but..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Everyone's worried about you and I thought you might want to talk   
about it. It does help, you know." Liz said.  
  
"I guess." Isabel said. "I'm just...so....ashamed....I hurt you   
Liz...I know it was Vilandra....But Liz, I am Vilandra. I   
killed you. I caused pain to those who cared about me." Tears came   
to Isabel's eyes.  
  
"Isabel, it's all in the past. No one blames you for anything,   
certainly not me." Liz answered.  
  
"How can you not blame me?" Isabel said. "I killed you....I killed   
your baby....I killed the love of my brother's life." She sobbed.  
  
Alex looked out of Michael's window. He wanted to go talk to Isabel,   
but, he decided not to.......Not now, not later. Maybe whatever   
little cycle or situation they were in was for the best.   
  
Liz shook her head. "You aren't the same person. You could never hurt   
anyone like that here. We're all here and everything is the way it   
should be." She said. Now if she could just figure out a way to get   
Alex to talk to her...  
  
Isabel looked down. "I know you're right Liz." She wiped at her   
cheeks. "But.....I keep thinking back to her....What if whatever made   
Vilandra betray everyone gets to me and I end up betraying all of   
you?"  
  
"Being the person you are, you'd probably tell us if something was up.   
You wouldn't just go ahead willingly."  
  
Isabel smiled slightly at Liz's total Faith in her. "Thanks." She   
said.  
  
"Not a problem. Anything else you might need to talk about?" Liz   
asked.  
  
"Like what?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well, you might want to talk about Alex. He seemed a little weird   
earlier." Liz suggested.  
  
"Alex?" Isabel said. "Alex and I are over.....I mean....We ended   
things....And......so I really can't say anything about his attitude   
or whatever, it's not my place." Isabel said, thinking about Alex,   
ever since the break up, she had regretted it so much. She missed   
him. But it was obvious he had moved on .  
  
"You forgetting that we all ended everything? I'm not exactly sure   
but, besides the whole leaving thing, the reason he might be upset is   
because everyone's gotten back together and you haven't even said   
anything to him. Maybe he thinks the same thing about you."  
  
"I......I don't think so....I mean, he hasn't said anything to me   
about anything." Isabel answered.  
  
"Hello. This is Alex we're talking about. Do you still want to be with   
him?" Liz asked.  
  
"I... Well... I..." Isabel stammered.  
  
"Well?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Yes." Isabel said softly. "I think about him every single day....  
and I kick myself for actually ending things."  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard. My suggestion: When or if you try to talk   
to him, make him listen. Works better than way. Tell him how you feel   
right off from the start." Liz suggested, not believing that she was   
actually giving relationship advice. She'd ventured into Maria's   
territory.  
  
"But, what if he doesn't feel the same and I just let my heart out   
just to get rejected?" Isabel said.  
  
"Do you think it would be worth the chance?"  
  
"I guess." Isabel said.  
  
"Unfortunately 'I guess' isn't a good answer. You don't have any clue   
what he's gonna say. Is it worth the risk or no to find out?" Liz   
asked.  
  
"I don't know. It is if he does feel the same........But I'm not some   
glutton for punishment, so if he doesn't........I don't think I could   
stand to see his face when he rejects me." Isabel argued.  
  
Liz was getting a bit frustrated. She couldn't understand how neither   
of them managed to see it. What it takes to make two people happy. "If   
you want my opinion, which I'm going to give it to you anyway, Alex   
still likes you. He might be a bit upset at the way you both left   
things but I think if you tell him how you feel, everything will turn   
out fine." Liz said as a last attempt.  
  
"You really think so?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't think so." Liz said smiling.  
  
Isabel smiled softly.  
  
"You want to go in now?" Liz asked, standing up.  
  
"OK." Isabel said.  
  
Liz led the way back to the apartment. The door was open so they just   
walked in. "Miss us?" She asked happily.  
  
"Absolutely." Max smiled at her. Isabel rolled her eyes at her   
brother's little romantic gestures.  
  
Liz smiled and walked over to him. "What are we all going to do until   
tonight?" She asked. "We just going to hang out here or something?"  
  
"Wouldn't bother me." Michael answered.  
  
Isabel looked at Alex. She walked to him. "Uh......Alex, can I talk   
to you for a second?" She asked. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Uhm.....Can we go outside?" She asked softly.   
  
"Ok." Alex said and walked out the open door. He didn't stop until he   
was all the way outside and he waited for Isabel.  
  
"OK, I really need to tell you something, and I need you to just sit   
and listen to me. Don't say anything until I finish, ok?" She said.  
  
Alex did as he was told and sat down. "Fine." He answered.  
  
Isabel took a deep breath. "OK." She said. She sat down next to him   
and looked away. "OK. Uhm, Alex, I know that things kinda...ended   
badly between us...and I just want you to know that I regret it every   
single day...I think about you every second and I wish I'd never ended   
things. I know you probably don't feel the same about me, you   
probably hate me or something, but, Alex, I love you." She said   
finally, she didn't meet his eyes, afraid of the rejection she might   
see in his eyes.  
  
Alex was stunned. And he had been thinking that she didn't feel   
anything for him. Boy was that one wrong. He reached out and took the   
hand closest to him in his hand. "Isabel..." He trailed. He took his   
other hand and gently turned her face to face him. "I never stopped   
loving you either."  
  
Isabel smiled softly. "Really?" She said. "God...I was so afraid to   
tell you.....I thought you had moved on, and that you probably even   
hated me."  
  
"I could never hate you. I thought you had moved on. I was avoiding   
you for the same reason that you didn't want to talk to me. Isn't that   
ironic?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "It's a good thing Liz convinced me to talk to   
you, or else we would have continued thinking that."  
  
"Gotta remember to thank her. "Are we ok now?" Alex asked.  
  
Isabel nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Although, there is one more thing   
left." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Alex didn't hesitate to kiss her back. It felt like ages, it had been   
ages since he was able to do this.  
  
Isabel felt her heart beating back to life. All the bad things in her   
life and any life before seemed to evaporate into nothingness.  
  
As much as Alex didn't want to stop, air was promptly becoming an   
issue, so he pulled back, but not too far. His face remained maybe two   
inches away from hers.  
  
Isabel smiled at him.   
  
"Now that was something I definitely missed. Think maybe we should go   
back up?" He asked. He wouldn't have really been surprised if Liz was   
looking out the window.  
  
"I guess." Isabel said, although she wouldn't have a problem with   
just staying outside and kissing some more.  
  
Alex grinned at her expression. "But I really think it would be more   
fun to stay out here. They can hold perfectly good conversations   
without us." Alex said.  
  
"I like that idea." Isabel grinned.  
  
"I thought so." Alex said and proceeded to start kissing her again.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with Alex and Isabel." Maria said.  
  
"I'll bet if you look out the window you could find out pretty   
easily." Tess answered. She had, of course, just looked out there as   
Liz had before her.  
  
Maria, Kyle and Max went to the window to see what was going on   
outside.  
  
"Awwww, they made up." Maria smiled.  
  
"I think this fixes everything." Liz said to Tess, who nodded. "And   
Max, your sister is harder to convince than Maria is." She said.  
  
"Hey!" Maria said, taking some offense. Max laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Izzie's pretty stubborn." He said.  
  
Michael joined the group at the window and couldn't help but smile.   
"Think they have enough air?" He joked.  
  
Maria elbowed him in the gut playfully.  
  
"Ok guys. We really shouldn't be just standing here watching them."   
Liz said.  
  
Tess shook her head. "If they wanted privacy they wouldn't be outside,   
right?" She asked.  
  
"Exactly. I like this girl's logic." Maria smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much." Tess said.   
  
Max stopped watching the two that were still outside and sat down on   
the sofa. "Liz, I'm guessing that this means you were able to get   
through to Isabel about everything, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Liz answered.  
  
"That's great." He said, obviously relieved.  
  
"I know." Michael added. He had been really worried about her.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with Isabel?" Kyle asked  
  
Liz looked at him. "Uh.......It's really not our place to tell." She   
said.  
  
Tess sighed. "I forgot we didn't tell him. But Liz is right."  
  
"Oh." Kyle said. "OK, I understand."  
  
"Isn't there anything fun to do here?" Tess asked, mostly to herself.  
  
Kyle grinned. "Well, we could follow in Alex and Isabel's   
footsteps." He said, smiling at Tess. Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Tess asked Liz teasingly. "It's not like you two wouldn't do   
the same eventually."  
  
Liz looked down and blushed.  
  
Tess grinned. "Don't you have any games or anything?" She asked   
Michael.  
  
"Nope. No need for games. I don't have that many people over here." He   
answered.  
  
Isabel pulled away slightly. She smiled at Alex. "We should probably   
go back inside now." She said.  
  
"Yeah. They're probably getting bored without us." Alex joked with a   
smile on his face.  
  
"Probably." Isabel laughed. She stood up and took Alex's hand,   
lacing her fingers in his.  
  
Alex walked with her back to the apartment. They walked in. "We miss   
anything?" He asked.  
  
"Not really." Kyle said.  
  
"See? I told you they wouldn't have any fun without us." Alex   
grinned.  
  
"We had all sorts of fun. Watching the two of you for example." Tess   
pointed out.  
  
Isabel laughed.  
  
"Hey, we are perfectly entertained without you." Liz pouted   
playfully.   
  
"Oh yeah, especially with the little romance scene you guys were doing   
out there." Kyle chuckled. Isabel glared at him.  
  
Life soon settled into their own form of normalcy after a few days.   
None of the couples hardly spent any time apart anymore these days   
and that's not to mention the time the whole group spent togather.  
  
Isabel stood at her locker, getting her things for her next class.  
  
Alex walked up behind Isabel. "What's up?" He asked, his arms wrapping   
around her waist.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Nothing really." She felt so good and comfortable in   
his embrace. "You?"  
  
"Not much. Waiting until the bell rings." He answered. "What are we   
doing tonight?" He asked. They'd been going out every night.  
  
"Hmm, how about we rent some movies and hang out at my house?" She   
asked.  
  
"Sounds like fun." He answered.  
  
Kyle walked into school with Tess. Living in the same house did have   
its advantages in their relationship. One being they could come to   
school together and all.  
  
Max walked over to Liz and stood at her locker. "Hey." He smiled and   
kissed her.  
  
Liz kissed him back. "Hey. We are still on for our date tonight,   
right?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Absolutely." He said.   
  
"Great. I think this is so great. We are all more happy then we've   
pretty much every been, you know?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah. Michael and Maria are fighting like they always do. We're all   
happy and together. All is right in this universe and any other   
universes out there."  
  
"Yep. All is right. And look at Tess and Kyle. I don't think Tess has   
been mean to a single person in the last few days." Liz pointed out.  
  
Max smiled. "And you two are beginning to act like sisters." He   
joked.  
  
"I know. It weird how everything turned out. Weird in a good way, that   
is. It's like everything is perfect and nothing could change it.   
Ever." She answered.  
  
Maria shut her locker. She started walking to English.  
  
Michael all but ran to catch up with Maria. English was one of the few   
classes that they shared. He put an arm around her waist. "Hey."  
  
Maria looked at him. "Oh hey." She smiled.   
  
"'Oh hey' is all I get? I'm insulted." Michael said in mock hurt, but   
it was kinda screwed up by the fact that he was smiling.  
  
Maria smiled. "Awwwwww, I'm sorry Spaceboy, did I hurt your   
feelings?" She laughed.  
  
"Nah. Not really, but it was fun. I had a really great time last   
night." Michael said.  
  
"Me too." Maria smiled.   
  
"What are we doing tonight? Movies? Dinner? Hanging out?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked.  
  
"We could hang out. That's always fun." Michael suggested.  
  
Kyle walked into school with Tess. Living in the same house did have   
its advantages in their relationship. One being they could come to   
school together and all.  
  
The group, as always, gathered together in front of Liz's locker. They  
generally talked about everything then when the bell rang, they went   
to class.   
  
Isabel walked slowly out of class. The day had seemed to go on forever   
and she was glad school was finally over. She walked out into the hall   
and ran right into someone.  
  
The guy stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said gently.  
  
"It's my fault. Are you ok?" Isabel asked. He didn't look familiar.   
"You new here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, is the total lost look in my eyes that obvious?" He said with   
a smile. "I'm Lance."  
  
"I'm Isabel. It's just that I know about everyone here and a new face   
usually stands out. Anything I can help you with?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to find my way to the chem lab." He sighed. "But   
every person I've asked thought it'd be funny to point the new guy in   
the wrong direction or something." He said, fixating his blue green   
eyes on her.  
  
"Chem? That's down that hallway, third door to the left." She   
answered, pointing. "Want me to walk with you?"  
  
"Hmm, refuse a beautiful girl's offer to walk me to a class? Ha, I   
might be a new guy, but I'm not stupid." He smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you. When did you move here?" Isabel asked.  
  
"A few days ago." He said.  
  
"That's cool." She said and started walking towards the hall. "What do   
you think of our very small town so far?"  
  
"It's all right........A little too little green men obsessed though."  
  
"I know. You get used to it after a while though. And then there's the   
people asking you if you've ever seen an alien. It's stupid really."   
She answered.  
  
"Have you?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Yeah, sure. Haven't we all?" She joked.  
  
Lance laughed. "Well, everyone is an alien, to some extent."  
  
"If you say so." She stated. "So, played tourist yet?"  
  
"You mean ooh and ahh and click a camera obnoxiously at any and every   
single thing? Nah."  
  
"You should try it. It annoys the crap out of the natives." Isabel   
advised.  
  
Lance smiled. "I don't want to annoy anyone. I guess I just want to   
pleasantly fade into the surroundings. Like a chameleon."  
  
Isabel nodded. "Yeah. I know how that goes. Make any friends yet?"  
  
"No, not really." He answered.  
  
Isabel stopped at the door to the chem lab. "Well, this is where we   
stop." She said. "So maybe we can talk tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"I'd love that." He smiled.  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow then. Bye." She said, turning around and walking off.  
  
Lance watched her leave. He smiled to himself. "It's her." He said   
quietly to himself as he walked into the chem lab. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
A/N: You really don't have to read this chapter, though reading   
the first part of it is recommeded. Basically all you have to   
know is that Max nd Liz had sex. Got it?  
  
  
  
Max and Liz walked to his house. "My parents are off working late, and   
Isabel's off with Alex, so, we're alone." He said softly. He quickly   
caught himself and added quickly, "I thought we could use that stone   
again, maybe get more flashes, but instead of you and Tess, have it be   
you and me."  
  
Liz smiled. "I didn't think of that before. Good thing I've been   
carrying it around everywhere." She added as Max opened the front door   
to the house.  
  
"Yeah." Max smiled. He led the way inside.  
  
"I'm really glad that everything worked out this way. It's just...  
great." She commented.  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I   
don't think I could've lived much longer without you." He smiled.  
  
"Good thing this happened then." She answered and they walked up to   
his room in silence.  
  
Max opened the door to his room and led her inside.   
  
"So..." She said, sitting down.  
  
"So....." He said. "We should try the stone." He said.  
  
Liz nodded and took the stone out of her backpack and held it out in   
front of her.  
  
Max sat down next to her and placed his hand on the stone. The stone   
levitated and the screen projected. Scenes started showing themselves.  
  
The first image flashed before their eyes. It was Max, sitting on a   
throne in a room filled with people in regal attire and masquerade   
masks. He looked bored out of his mind. He sighed. He looked up   
slowly as he caught sight of a pair of beautiful brown eyes behind a   
colorful mask with feathers and glitter. Something in the eyes   
captivated him. But then they were gone. He went to follow the eyes,   
but was stopped by his father.  
  
"Zan, there is someone I like you and your sister to meet." He said.  
  
Zan tried to get away. "Uh, not right now, father." He said.  
  
"Zan, come along now." The king said. Zan sighed and let his father   
lead him to a man and woman who stood next to a girl, who Max could   
tell was Tess.  
  
"King James, Queen Miranda, Princess Ava, these are my children,   
Princess Vilandra and Prince Zan." The man and woman smiled.  
  
"It is so lovely to meet you." King James said. "We have no idea   
where our other daughter is, a servant went to fetch her."   
  
Zan nearly gasped as the possessor of the brown eyes was brought   
before them.   
  
"Adelle, where were you?" Queen Miranda asked.  
  
"I was just having fun mother." She said. She looked at Zan and bit   
her lip to. He was handsome, his brown eyes were like beautiful dark   
ponds that beckoned her. "Hello." She said softly.   
  
"Hello." He replied.  
  
The scene flashed. Zan and Adelle walked along a small beach nearby to   
the palace. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining brightly, a   
gentle breeze, and the sound of splashing waves. They both stopped and   
looked out that the water. Adelle turned to face him and his hands   
went up to rest on her shoulders and they kissed.  
  
The scene flashed again. Zan and Adelle sat in the room together, hand   
in hand. King James and Queen Miranda looked at them.  
  
"Well, what is it that is so important that we must discuss?" King   
James asked. Adelle pressed her lips together and smiled. She looked   
at Zan and slowly stood up.  
  
"Mother, father." She said, taking a deep breath. "Zan and I are....  
well........Zan and I are..........."  
  
"In love." Zan finished for her.   
  
"Yes." Adelle nodded. King James and Queen Miranda stopped and   
stared at them.  
  
"In love?" They said blankly.  
  
"Yes. And...We...we wish to be married." She said   
quickly.  
  
"Excuse me, what was that?" Queen Miranda asked.  
  
"Married. We wish to marry...If it so pleases your Highnesses." Zan   
said. There was a long silence. Adelle and Zan stood in total   
suspense.   
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken as Queen Miranda gave a soft squeal   
of happiness and ran and hugged her daughter. "My little girl,   
married!" She smiled, tears of joy in her eyes.   
  
King James stood and clapped Zan on the shoulder, smiling. "Welcome to   
the family, my boy." He said.   
  
The next scene then showed up. Adelle sat nervously. She didn't she   
could get any more nervous, but she did as Zan walked into the room.   
"Ummm, hello." She said.  
  
Zan smiled. "Hello." He said, walking over to her. Closer to her, her   
noticed her nervousness. "There is nothing to be nervous about." He   
said, sitting next to her.  
  
"I-I know that, but I can't help it." She answered.  
  
Zan reached over and pulled her to him so that her back was against   
his chest. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you." He whispered in   
her ear.  
  
Adelle shifted on the bed so that she was facing him. "I know that   
too, it's just, well, I never..." She stuttered, not wanting to say   
any more.  
  
Zan leaned over and kissed her. Adelle hesitated for only a second   
before kissing him back. His hands rested at her waist, half of his   
hands underneath her shirt.  
  
Adelle stiffened briefly, but relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't do   
anything without her saying he could. She slowly nodded her head,   
reassured in knowing that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
One by one, items of clothing came off. They kissed and caressed and   
all that stuff, then, slowly, he entered her. She winced in slight   
pain that soon turned to pleasure and she was soon reacting with as   
much eagerness as he was. After a while they both collapsed on the   
bed, exhausted.   
  
The scene flashed soon after that. Zan was standing next to Adelle,   
who was sitting on a medical bed. They were awaiting test results from   
a regular checkup. The doctor came in and sat down in his little   
chair, not saying anything, but writing stuff in Adelle's folder.  
  
"Well?" Zan asked impatiently. Adelle looked on, anxious for the   
doctor to tell them something.  
  
The doctor looked up, finished writing. "Congratulations." He said   
simply.  
  
"For what?" Zan asked, confused.  
  
"An heir to the throne."  
  
The screen disappeared, leaving Max and Liz sitting there. Max looked   
at Liz, eyes wide.  
  
Liz took a deep breath. "Ok, that was, ummm, wow." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Max answered.  
  
"Well, ummm, what should we do now then?" She asked nervously.  
  
Max leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Liz was taken slightly by surprise when he kissed her, but she was   
soon responding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him   
closer to her.  
  
Max wrapped one arm around her waist, and stroked her hair with his   
other hand. He slowly lowered Liz onto her back on his bed.  
  
Liz paused for a second, slightly unsure of whether she should let   
this happen or no. Liz slowly disentangled herself from Max. "Max? Not   
to ruin the moment or anything, but are you sure of this?" She asked,   
looking into his eyes.  
  
Max looked at her. "Only if you are." He said gently.  
  
Liz thought about it for a second, then nodded. She ran a hand   
unhurriedly through Max's short hair before lowering his head back to   
hers.  
  
Max kissed her softly, passionately. He sat up slightly and lifted his   
shirt over his head.  
  
Liz smiled and ran her hands hesitantly down his chest. It was obvious   
to her that he had been working out. She lowered her hands to the hem   
of her shirt and slowly lifted it up and over her head.  
  
And piece by piece, clothes came off. Max's hands explored Liz,   
leaving no part untouched. Slowly he laid himself over her, looking   
into her eyes. He didn't want her regretting this, so he was making   
sure.  
  
Liz nodded her head hesitantly. She was more than a little nervous but   
she trusted Max.  
  
Max slowly moved into her, a little at a time. Last thing he wanted to   
do was hurt her. He reached her barrier and paused. "Ummm, this will   
hurt a little bit." He said, waiting for her to respond.  
  
Liz nodded her head. "I know." She said, pulling Max back down to her   
and kissed him passionately.   
  
Max thrust into her, trying to be a gentle as he could be,   
considering. He stopped moving again, letting her get comfortable. His   
head moved away from hers for a second and he noticed a tear running   
down her face. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you too much?" He asked,   
worried.  
  
"I'm fine, it, it just hurt more than I though. It doesn't hurt   
anymore, really." She added to his inquisitive look.  
  
Max watched her face when he started moving inside her. When he saw no   
bit of pain in her eyes, his head lowered to her neck, kissing his way   
down farther.  
  
He wanted to show her just how much pleasure he could give her. Softly he kneaded her  
breast putting pressure on her erect nipple then doing the same to the other elciting a   
moan from her. As her eyes closed he rolled the nipple roughly between his fingers causing   
her to gasp. Moving at a torturously slow pace inside her he continued his assault on her   
breast this time sucking it into his mouth while his free hand ran light strokes over her   
body.   
  
Unable to take it any more she thrust her hips up hoping he would take the hint.  
Smiling down at her he asked, "Are you ready for this?"   
  
"Max! Just do it!" she growled impatiently.   
He laughed, knowing he was driving her crazy. He began to thrust faster, harder and deeper   
causing moans of pleaser to escape them both. Once she was use to the motion she began to   
bring her hips up to meet his. She was so tight he knew he wasn't going to last long so   
he began to rub her clit relentlessly. She stopped moving allowing him to pleasure her,   
hell who was she kidding she couldn't move if she wanted to. She felt her body trembling   
with pleasure she'd never known.   
  
As her muscles began to contract she wrapped her legs around Max instinctively pressing   
him farther into her. As her body milked him for all he was worth he exploded inside her   
reaching his own climax. He collapsed on top of her, "I love you Liz." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
Maria sat on Michael's couch.  
  
Michael was sitting next to her, they were both being quiet, not saying a thing. "So, how   
was school today?" He asked.  
  
Maria laughed softly. "You sound like my mom, asking me about how school was."  
  
Michael laughed. "Well, it started us talking didn't it?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Maria smiled at him and drew closer. "Yeah, but, I think there are better things to do   
then talk." She said as she kissed him.  
  
  
Isabel walked in to school. She skimmed the hallways, searching for Alex.  
  
Lance was searching for Isabel. When he found her, she appeared to be looking for someone,   
so he casually walked up to her. "Good morning." He said.  
  
Isabel looked at him. "Oh hey.......Lest...right?" She said, distractedly, still looking   
for Alex  
  
"Umm, Lance. Who ya looking for?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Boyfriend?" That certainly didn't help matters, but it could be dealt with. "What's he   
look like? I might be able to help." Lance offered.  
  
"He's about average height, brown hair, the most gorgeous brown eyes." She said, smiling   
dreamily. She looked at Lance. "Oh, sorry, I turned into a gushy girlfriend, haven't I?"  
  
"That's about right." He answered with a smile. "Does this Alex have a last name?" He   
inquired.  
  
"Whitman." She answered.   
  
"Alex Whitman. Average height, brown hair and eyes. Sounds like a cool guy. So's this Alex   
supposed to meet you here or something?" He questioned, wondering if he sounded as weird   
as he thought he sounded.  
  
"No." Isabel said. "But, I dunno, I just wanted to see him before class." She shrugged   
and went to her locker.  
  
"Oh. If I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him." Lance said, figuring that he   
should make an exit before he decided to ask more questions.  
  
"OK, thanks so much, Lance." She said.  
  
Lance walked away slowly. He definitely had to figure something out if things were going   
to go his way.  
  
Liz walked into the building. She totally didn't want to go to school today, preferring to   
spend the day with Max, but surly her parents would figure it out. So she went. It had   
helped that Max had offered to take her to school, it also helped that most of their   
classes were together. "So, ummm..." She trailed, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Max looked at her. "You ok?" He asked softly, putting an arm around her.  
  
"I'm great. Never better." She said, leaning into his embrace. "What are we going to do   
today?"  
  
"Spend as much time together as humanly, or," he whispered in her ear, "inhumanly," he   
smiled, "possible."  
  
"Best idea I've heard, well, today." Liz replied with a grin.   
  
Max smiled. "I thought you'd like the idea."  
  
  
Tess stood at her locker, getting her things for first class.  
  
Kyle walked down the hallway, straight to Tess' locker. He'd already gotten all his books   
and stuff. He waited until she closed her locker to say anything. "So, what's up?" He asked.  
  
Tess slammed her locker and glared at him. "Whatever do you mean, Kyle dear?" She said   
sarcastically.  
  
Kyle backed up a step at Tess' glare. "Whoa. What did I do?" He asked, thinking back to   
generally everything he'd done in the last few days. Not coming up with anything, he   
waited until she answered him.  
  
Tess crossed her arms. "What did your father say when you told him that you lied about   
trying to do CPR on me when he caught us making out yesterday, and told him we're   
together?" She asked, knowing already the answer, which was that Kyle hadn't done that.  
  
Kyle suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Ummm... I didn't say anything to him?" He   
answered softly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Tess said. She sighed. "I'll see you whenever, that is, unless you're not   
ashamed of being with me or something." She muttered, she turned and started walking away.  
  
Kyle rushed behind her. "I never said that. Why would I be ashamed of being with you?" He   
questioned.  
  
"Well, why is it that your dad thinks you enjoy performing CPR on the houseguest, and not   
kissing your girlfriend?" She asked. "I understood you not telling him right away,   
because it might be odd, to have his son and the girl he sees as a daughter making with   
the smoochies, but come on, we've been together for almost two weeks, when are you going to  
tell him? When you just need to walk across the hall to pick up your prom date?" She   
added sarcastically.  
  
"I get your point. I'm really sorry, but it just...I don't know. I'll tell him, soon I   
promise. But please don't be mad at me." Kyle asked. He seriously doubted that she'd stop   
being mad at him for a while, but it never hurt.  
  
Tess looked at him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be mad." She said.  
  
"I don't know. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm an idiot and there isn't any   
excuse for it." Kyle admitted, suddenly realizing that they had a whole little crowd thing   
going on.  
  
Tess looked at him. He looked so cute when he was being all self loathing, but, she   
wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. "Well, I'm glad you realize that." She   
smiled. She leaned closer to him, as if to kiss him. She stopped, an inch away from his   
waiting lips. "But, until you tell your dad the truth, this won't be happening." She   
said, referring to kissing. She turned and walked away.  
  
This time Kyle watched her as she walked away. A few people in the 'audience' were   
snickering at him, so he walked away as calmly as he could, trying not to make more of a   
scene.  
  
Isabel saw what happened, she walked over to him. "Ouch, that looked painful." She   
remarked. "Trouble in Lover's Paradise?" She asked.  
  
"Unfortunately. She'd mad because I still haven't told dad that we're dating. And she's   
right. There isn't any reason why I shouldn't have. I still don't know why I haven't."   
Kyle complained.  
  
"Well, she does have good reason to be pissed." Isabel said. "Listen, Kyle, I suggest,   
unless you want a very pissed off alien ex-girlfriend, you tell your dad. And, as an add   
on, buy her flowers, candy, anything to remind her of the sweet Kyle she fell for."   
Isabel suggested.  
  
"That's my plan. Of course I can't do anything until school's over. So, how's this going   
with you and Alex?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation away from him.  
  
"Good. Perfect actually." She smiled. "I was hoping to see him before class, but, I   
haven't seen him, so, I dunno." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Wonder where he went. And I haven't seem Maria or Michael today either. Saw   
glimpses of Max and Liz about ten minutes ago." Kyle replied.  
  
  
A few weeks later, Max sat in Liz's room. She had called him over, her voice sounding   
super urgent. He looked at her. "So, what's up?" He asked.   
  
Liz looked nervous, well because she was. They were only 17. They hadn't graduated from   
high school yet. And of course the main reason: She had no clue how he'd react. "Well, I   
have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
Liz sat there in silence for a few seconds and then figured she did have to tell him so   
why wait. "I'm pregnant." She said, looking up to face him.   
  
Max's eyes widened. "Wh.....Wha..What?"  
  
"Max, I'm pregnant." She repeated, though she knew he'd heard her correctly the first time.   
  
"Whoa....I....Whoa..." Max said. He let this sink in. He reached over and took Liz's   
hand. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Depends on your version of ok. For the most part I haven't been able to eat, but I think   
that it was mostly waiting to see what you'd say, which I'm still waiting." Liz answered,   
nervously.   
  
Max looked at her. He kissed her gently.   
"Liz, I love you. There's nothing in this world that could ever make me turn away from   
you."   
  
"I was worried that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, or anything to do with the   
baby, or anything." Liz said, voicing previous concerns.  
  
"Of course not." Max said. "This is the best news anyone could give me." He smiled.   
"Liz, since the day I met you, all I wanted was to be with you, kiss you. And maybe start   
a family together. And this is like a dream come true." He kissed her.   
  
"Mine too." Liz said with a smile. 


End file.
